The Tale of the Two Brothers
by Ricky Raccoon 7
Summary: When Spike and Shining Armor's arguing becomes too much for her to handle, Twilight runs away and is kidnapped by a goblin king who wants her magic as his own. Can Spike and Shining Armor set aside their differences and save Twilight?
1. Chapter 1

**The Tale of the Two Brothers**

Hey peeps! This is my first MLP fanfiction, so review if you want more. Check out my Teen Titans fanfiction stories if you want, they're paw-some! I really hope you enjoy this, I don't know about you, but I love me some good adventure! Rate and review.

Shining Armor galloped through the grass of Apple Orchards, carrying some toast. He sighed happily. The only feeling that could compare to this was his wedding day, and the day he met his baby sister. He remembered how much he wanted a brother, but life had other plans. He was disappointed, but once she was born, he wanted to hold onto her and never let go. He continued to gallop on his way to the home of Twilight Sparkle.

At the library…

Spike woke up with a smile, he realized Twilight was still asleep.

" Perfect," He thought, " This would give me enough time to make some breakfast for me and Twilight!"

Spike ran downstairs and grabbed some pans, he also grabbed some pancake batter from the cabinet. He turned on the stove and began mixing the batter.

" Twilight made me breakfast all the time, this is the least I could do,"

When Spike was a baby, Twilight practiced her magic by making Spike his meals every day. Spike appreciated so much, and now, he can show his appreciation Twilight. Someone knocked on the door moments later.

" Good day, Spike," Shining Armor greeted joyfully, " I brought breakfast,"

" Sorry, Shining Armor, I already made breakfast,"

Shining Armor looked at the burnt pancakes on the table, unfortunately Spike left the pancakes on the grill a bit too long.

" Don't worry, Twilight can eat the toast I brought,"

" Breakfast is RIGHT THERE!"

" Twilight will EAT my TOAST!"

" Pancakes!"

" Toast!"

" PANCAKES!"

" TOAST!"

Twilight woke up to the bickering downstairs, she sighed and walked downstairs. This happened every time Spike and her brother were in the same room. Twilight will like mine better, Twilight this, Twilight that. It was all the same. Twilight got sick of it.

" Stop bickering! I'll eat the toast AND pancakes! No need to argue,"

" But which do you like better?" Spike asked eagerly.

" Does that seriously matter?" Twilight asked infuriated.

The three later were eating at the table. Spike's pancakes tasted okay this time, and Shining Armor's toast was wonderful. Twilight liked the fact that the two appreciated her, but she felt competition always got in the way. Shining Armor and Spike always fight over who's the best relative.

" Let me get your plates," Shining Armor said with a smile.

" Thanks, Shining Armor," Twilight said but instantly regretted.

" I got it," Spike replied, realizing Twilight's appreciation for that.

"Spike! The plates-"

The plates fell and shattered on the smooth wood floor. Twilight went to get a broom, but was stopped by Spike.

" I can do it," Spike exclaimed as he started sweeping.

" I got it, Spike, after all, you took the dishes from me!" Shining Armor replied angrily.

After a tug-a-war match, the broom snapped.

" That's it!" Twilight yelled, " You two are going to pick out a new broom TOGETHER,"

Twilight pushed them out the door and locked it behind them. Spike and Shining Armor stared at each other for a while. Then Applejack strolled by.

" Howdy ya'll, watcha doin' out here?"

" Twilight kicked us out because we can't get along," Spike explained.

" Huh, why were you two yappin' ?"

" Well, this guy thinks toast is better than pancakes," Spike explained.

" Twilight would've gotten food poisoning if I hadn't brought the toast," Shining Armor added.

" Well, I don't hear her throwing up,"

" YET,"

Applejack left at that moment, realizing that she'll be as old as Granny Smith by the time this argument ended. Shining Armor and Spike ended their feud with food poisoning doesn't affect unicorns.

The two later arrived at the household shop, looking for a nice, sturdy broom. Spike then realized something.

" Maybe Twilight will think I'm the better relative if I buy her a little something…"

 _Daydream…_

" _Oh Spike, my favorite relative, thank you," Twilight said, sounding a lot like Rarity._

" _You're welcome, Twilight," Spike replied with a smirk._

 _End of Daydream…_

Unfortunately for Spike, Shining Armor was thinking the thing. He was already at the checkout counter, with the broom and personalized statue of Twilight!

Spike grabbed every book in the store and put it up on the checkout counter. Then Shining Armor grabbed two more fancy owl statues from the store and put it up on the counter. It went back and forth with every single object in the store, until there was nothing left.

" That will be 724,512 dollars," The store clerk said with a smile.

Spike and Shining Armor then put everything back, and bought the broom.

" You know, Spike. I'm her brother, therefore I'm Twilight's favorite relative!" Shining Armor explained on the way back to the Golden Oak library.

" Well, where were you when she fought Tirek?" Spike asked.

" Where were YOU when Twilight faced Trixie in a magic duel?"

" Where were YOU when-"

Spike was interrupted by a smack in the face by the door to the Golden Oak library. The two opened the door. Twilight was reading a get along spell when the boys walked in.

" Hey guys…uh…nice broom you picked out!"

" Were you going to cast a spell on us?" Spike asked nervously.

" No," Twilight answered quickly, shutting the book.

" She wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't been so competitive!" Shining Armor explained.

" Me?!" Spike replied angrily, " If you hadn't started this stupid best relative competition the first time we met, we wouldn't be standing here…admitting…this to…Twilight,"

The boys realized that they revealed the secret to Twilight.

" Back it up, you were doing all these nice things for me, all because of a STUPID CONTEST!?" Twilight exclaimed.

" Twilight, we really care about you-" Shining Armor replied.

" What do you want more, the prize for best relative, or me," Twilight asked.

" We obviously want you, Twilight," Spike replied.

" I said it first," he whispered to Shining Armor, " I'm the better relative,"

"WHAT!?" Shining Armor exclaimed.

Then Spike and Shining Armor had a screaming match. Tears began to fall from Twilight's eyes as she ran to her room.

"C-Can they j-just love me w–without making me s-say who's the best r-relative?"

Twilight continued to cry, she still heard Spike and Shining Armor yelling downstairs.

" That's it, I'm leaving," Twilight said, packing her things.

She climbed out the balcony and flew over Ponyville. Twilight flew above the dark woods, not knowing what things lurked around each corner. She was ambushed by bees, birds, and she crashed in some thorny bushes. Twilight could hardly see anything. She was dizzier than ever and fog was closing in, Twilight fell unconscious, just as a large shadow hovered above…

" Twilight is basically my mother! She loves me more!" Spike yelled.

At home…

" I protected her from the moment she was born!" Shining Armor replied, " She loves me more!"

Spike and Shining Armor have been arguing for the past two hours, not even knowing Twilight left.

" Now that I think about it, where is Twilight anyway?" Spike asked.

The boys walked up to Twilight's room where they saw the balcony door left open.

" This is not good," Spike exclaimed, " How in the world are we going to find her?!"

Spike and Shining Armor looked to the floor in sorrow, when Shining Armor remembered something. He ran downstairs and found a memory spell.

" Why do you need that?" Spike asked.

" I could see into the past with this spell," Shining Armor explained, " I could see where Twilight went,"

Shining Armor closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He saw the large shadow that hovered above Twilight. The shadow grabbed Twilight and carried her into a cave of goblins. They locked her in a rusty magic – proof cage.

" Twilight was kidnapped!" Shining Armor gasped.

" What! I have to rescue her!" Spike replied as Shining Armor shot him a look.

" Spike, if we're going to save Twilight we have to work together,"

The boys fist bumped as they ran off to the goblin cave.

At the cave…

Twilight has laying in her cage, crying her eyes out.

" Why did I think running away was the answer?" She thought.

" Because you thought you could run from your problems, kid," The guard goblin answered.

" Wait, how did you know what I was thinking!?"

" Us goblins have the ability to read minds, now shut your mouth you horse,"

" I'm a pony,"

" Same thing. Come on, the boss wants to see yuh,"

Twilight, all chained up, climbed down the greasy stairs to the fiery room of the goblin king. He was a tall, muscular goblin, with teeth sharper than a knife. He sneered when Twilight walked in.

" Ah, the magical princess of friendship, all chained up. I see you've enjoyed your stay in your rusty old cage," The king said chuckling.

Poor Twilight had scratches from the pieces of metal sticking out on the cage's sides. The room in which the cage was dark and cold.

" I'm shocked you were easy to kidnap! I thought alicorns were powerful!"

Twilight tried to use her magic, but the goblins put an anti-magic gel on her horn while she was passed out.

"I'll make a simple bargain, you give me some of your magic, and you can be free,"

" Never!" Twilight yelled followed by a painful whip on her leg.

" Take her back, and get me a wheelbarrow of turkey legs while you're at it,"

Twilight's leg was filled with aching pain as she treaded up the steps. She even fell a few times. The guard locked Twilight in her rusty old cage. Then a horn sounded, and the guard left to switch shifts. At that moment, Spike and Shining Armor snuck in through the gates.

" Twilight!" Spike yelled as Shining Armor put his hoof on Spike's mouth, for Twilight fell asleep.

The boys ran over and picked the lock.

" You can open the cage door, but I want to get Twilight out," Shining Armor said.

" I want to get Twilight out!" Spike replied, " But I get to tell her that we saved her,"

Then the boys started an argument again, which caused them to get caught. Next thing you know, Spike and Shining Armor were hanging upside down over a pool of lava.

" You thought you could do a jailbreak with the princess?" The guard asked laughing, " The goblin kingdom is the most guarded place in all of Equestria! You guys never stood a chance!"

Spike and Shining Armor sighed as they were about to face their doom.

" Shining Armor, I wanted to I'm sorry. I guess I got a bit jealous about all the appreciation you got from Twilight, and I felt like I was chopped liver," Spike said.

" Same here," Shining Armor agreed, " Now at least we could die knowing we're friends,"

Shining Armor then had an idea, and he whispered it to Spike.

So ya, that's the story so far, but don't worry, the next chapter will be out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tale of the Two Brothers**

Hey dudes, Ricky Raccoon 7 again. Hopefully the next chapter is as intriguing as the first. Please review!🐭

 _ **Operation: Bro Breakout…**_

Spike and Shining Armor began to argue, like planned.

" Why did you slap my book into the lava!?" Spike asked.

" Because books are terrible and boring!" Shining Armor replied.

The two boys began slapping each other, the guard woke up within seconds.

" Hush up or I'll execute you two!" The guard yelled.

After half an hour of slapping and yelling, the guard began taking the boys off the pole that hung them over the lava. Once his hoof was free, Shining Armor kicked the guard unconscious, allowing Spike to cut the ropes with his claws. Then they ran out of the room to get Twilight back.

" Do you remember which room Twilight was in?" Spike asked.

" Just make a left here," Shining Armor replied as he bucked the air vent.

The boys snuck through the air vent and hovered right over the Goblin King, along with his turkey legs.

" Bring the princess to me!" The king shouted.

Twilight, still covered in the anti-magic chains, limped over to the king.

" Well Twilight, have you changed your mind?" The king asked gravely.

" I will never give up my magic!" Twilight replied.

One of the guards gave her two more whips on the leg.

" Look me in the eye and say that!" The king roared.

" I. Am. Not. Giving. Up. My. MAGIC!"

Twilight then got whipped 5 more times. When she was down, the king grabbed his gem and aimed it at Twilight.

" STOP!" Two voices yelled as their shadows dropped from the ceiling.

Shining Armor created a force field, and he had Spike by his side.

" What? How did you get past my guards!?" The king asked furiously.

Shining Armor scowled at the king as Spike helped Twilight stand.

" S-Spike, is that you?" Twilight whispered.

" Relax Twilight, just relax. Also, put up a force field you're going to need that, " Spike replied.

" We'll be on our way, just give us the gem," Shining Armor said.

" Never!" The king yelled, " Goblins, ATTACK!"

Goblins came at all sides, they had swords and things like that. Shining Armor grabbed his shield while Spike filled his mouth with fire. Then the war begun.

Shining Armor used his magic to throw some goblins into each other, while Spike's being a full on flamethrower. Spike saved Shining Armor, and Shining Armor saved Spike. Twilight saw it all, but she was convinced they wanted to see who can destroy more, not because they cared.

Once the goblins were defeated, Shining Armor looked the king in the eye.

" The gem, NOW,"

The king reacted quickly and fired the gem at Twilight. It went through the force field and began to drain Twilight's magic .

" NO!" Spike and Shining Armor yelled.

Once the magic was transferred, Twilight collapsed on the rock floor. Shining Armor and Spike stood in shock. The king walked onto a big stone in the room.

" With this magic, we can rule over all of Equestria. For now and forever!" The king yelled as the remaining goblins cheered in agreement.

" We'll kick every princess off her throne and destroy them," The king continued, aiming at Twilight, " Starting with this one,"

As the gem's magic was about to hit Twilight, Shining Armor used his magic to push it back.

" Nobody hurts my sister!" Shining Armor yelled as his magic ray begun to get shorter.

" Listen goblin. Nobody, I repeat, NOBODY, HURTS MY FRIENDS!" Spike yelled as he blew fire to also help push the gem's magic back.

From there it was a seesaw battle.

" Listen dude," Spike finally said.

" You'll learn a simple lesson from this," Shining Armor added.

" What's that!?" The king asked.

" NOBODY MESSES WITH TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" The boys said as a big explosion occurred.

The rubble was broken through by Spike and Shining Armor.

" Or you're going down," Shining Armor finished.

" For real," Spike added.

" Really? Did you have to say that"

" What? That song's catchy!"

" Wait? Where's Twilight?"

Shining Armor and Spike began digging through the rubble to find the unconscious alicorn.

" W – Where's…the g-gem?" Twilight quietly asked.

" Just rest Twilight, Spike has the gem," Shining Armor replied as Spike helped Twilight onto Shining Armor's back.

" Hey!" A conscious goblin yelled as Shining Armor and Spike ran off.

The trail wasn't as rough as before, Timberwolves attacked but the boys fought them off easily. Within a half an hour, they were all back home at the Golden Oak library.

 _ **Two hours later…**_

Twilight slowly shook herself awake. She was in her bed, and Shining Armor and Spike were staring at her.

" W-What happened?" She asked.

" We brought you home," Shining Armor answered.

" You're magic has also been restored," Spike added.

" But what about your little 'best relative' competition?"

" We came to our senses," Spike said.

" We realized that the competition meant nothing," Shining Armor explained.

" We were made to help and protect you," Spike added.

" The one thing that we have in common is the fact…"

" We love you, Twilight,"

The boys both gave Twilight a big hug, which made her eyes flood with tears.

Dear Princess Celestia,

I recently learned that sometimes you can't be the best. Sometimes you have the put that aside for the sake of those you love. Sibling rivalry could seriously harm others around you. You probably could relate to that, after all, you have a sister yourself. So the biggest thing I learned was probably this: Friends come and go, but Family is forever.

Sincerely, Shining Armor

Spike then added something quick when Shining Armor wasn't looking.

 _ **And Spike**_

So yeah, that's my story. I hope you liked it. Review for more if you want. I also write for Teen Titans if you want to check those out. Beast boy is Beast mode! 🐭


End file.
